The Prep and the Shadow
by Inuxopupxokags
Summary: Kagome,a gothic teen living a harsh life with her annoying preppy sister Kikyou.Everyone always recognizes Kikyou,but what about Kagome?Will Inuyasha be able to save Kagome from turning into a lonely,dark,shadow forever&show her what true love really is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you all like it! Please review at the end and tell me what you think! This way, I can see if people like the story or not and if I should continue. Thank you! Enjoy! Oh and just to tell all of you, Kagome's thoughts are all in Italic because Italic is so cool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own this whole fanfic and every idea in it! So no copying!

* * *

**

"Kagome dear! Wake up, and be sure to wake up your sister too!" shouted Ms. Higurashi. Ugh God…--Yawn-- I am so damn sleepy! Ugh…Why do I always have to wake her up? Why can't she just wake up by herself god… Kagome barged into her sister's room and shook her sister, Kikyou violently awake. "Wake up princess. Rise and shine. Time for you to take your royal carriage to school. Just wake up you lazy hoe." 

"Ugh! What's your problem Kagome? Like oh my god, why do I have such a lame sister?" Kikyou yawned. "You're such a loner, Kagome. Why can't you be preppy and popular like me?"

"Fuck off Kikyou. I don't need you to tell me what to do." Shouted Kagome.

_Ugh… why does she always have to be so shitty and so early in the morning too? _

"Fine, loner. Don't come running to me when all the students start picking on you and calling you my shadow. I mean, all you ever wear is black and you're always in a crappy mood so I guess I wouldn't blame them for calling you my shadow. After all, I've always been better than you." Chuckled Kikyou.

_Yeah right… Why can't you just wake up and let me go do what I have to do…This happens every morning!_

"Well, what you said is partly true and you know what? Who the hell cares. Who'd ever want a whore like you? You're stupid and I get way better grades than you do. I'm also more athletic and have more guts than you do. I don't have to time to get all googly eyed over some hot guy like you do okay? I actually have a life." Replied Kagome as she stomped out of Kikyou's room.

_I can't stand my sister! Ugh! Why can't she leave me alone!_

Kagome punched the wall as soon as she got to her room. Then after a few seconds she pulled on a pair of low-ride black jeans and a black tang top. Afterwards she brushed her silky black jewel hair, re-painted her nails black, put on black eye shadow and black lipstick, picked up her olive green schoolbag and left the house through the backyard without even saying goodbye to anyone.

**:At school: **

Kagome hung her head low as she walked through the large silver gates of Shikona High School.

_God…Kikyou drives me crazy! I can't believe we're related. _

"Hey Kags." Said a female voice. Kagome

"Oh, hey Sango. What's new?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing really. But I heard that two more wannabe's are gonna join our class today. I heard they're suppose to be two hotshot heads." Grinned Sango.

"Oh goodie… just what we need in our class. Two more idiots to lighten up the mood of the classroom shrieking girls." Said Kagome sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

_Just what we need…not_

"Students, please report to your classrooms. This is your head master speaking. Repeat this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. –Laughs—Ha I've always wanted to say that. Move it… now!" shouted the loud speaker.

"Look's like the head master has finally cracked." Chuckled Sango.

"Yeah." Replied Kagome.

**:Classroom:**

"Now class, today we have two new students joining our class…" started the teacher Ms. Kaede.

_Let's just get this over with…_

"Introducing Inuyasha and Miroku." Announced Ms. Kaede.

" Oh my god! Look at that guy! He is so hot!" squealed one of the "Shrieking girls" pointing at Miroku.

"But that guy's not as cute as that guy with the long silver silky hair and the pair of two cute little puppy ears!" squealed another one of the "Shrieking girls" pointing at Inuyasha.

_Oh please… you're all acting like a group of shrieking annoying cats _

"Now, now! Settle down students! Inuyasha, you'll be sitting behind Kagome and Miroku, you'll be sitting next to Sango." Said Ms. Kaede.

"Why hello young lady. Allow me to introduce myself…" started Miroku as he whispered to Sango.

"Shut the fuck up." Sango whispered back.

_That's plain old Sango, the toughie. That jerk won't ever get through to her. _

"Sango, Miroku, will those seats be a problem for you two? If so, please say so now so that we may switch seats and so that you two won't disturb the class anymore." Said Ms. Kaede.

"Why no, of course not Ms. Kaede. We won't disturb the class again." Smiled Miroku as he glanced over at Sango and gave her a small wink. Sango looked the other way and ignored him.

_Loser…Hmm? Why do I feel…a stare that's piercing through my head? Is…is the new guy staring at me? I wish he'd quit it. It's really bugging me. _

--BRING—BRING—

"Class dismissed. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day and Miroku, Inuyasha, I hope that you two will have a fun and fabulous time here at Shikona High School." Smiled Ms. Kaede. "Sango, Kagome, I'd like you two to help Miroku and Inuyasha fit in. Okay?"

"Great…" mumbled Sango.

"Uh-huh." Mumbled Kagome.

_How can Ms. Kaede expect us to help them fit in when we don't even fit in with everyone else? Even worse, we have to hang around with those losers all day as their buddies. Bleck…Good thing Shikona High School is a school that's half day. It's like the only school that's like that. Strange…_

**:Break:**

"So… as I was trying to do in class… my name is Miroku. Pleased to meet you." Smiled Miroku as he stepped in front of Sango. But Sango just pushed him aside and walked past him. "Hey! You're supposed to be my buddy for the day! Sango dear!" When Sango heard the word "Dear" she stopped in her tracks, turned around, and punched Miroku right on the cheek.

_He should've just left Sango alone… freak. _

"That hurt Sango dear…" started Miroku.

"… S-s-s-shut the h-h-hell up! What's with you! Stop annoying me and stay quiet! God you're fucking annoying! I can't stand you!" shouted Sango.

_Uh-oh… heh I wonder how that poor guy's gonna take it. You see, Sango's one of the considered really beautiful girls but she's so tough and "scary" that they're all too afraid to ask her out. Anyway, if they did… she'd punch them out cold. They're all losers…_

"…I-I'm sorry. You're just… too beautiful…" started Miroku.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your lame excuses and lame non-flattering statements! Just shut up and follow me like a shadow!" shouted Sango. Miroku kept quiet this time and turned toward Kagome.

"… Say… you haven't met Inuyasha yet have you…" started Miroku.

"Kagome." Replied Kagome coldly.

"I see… Inuyasha's a good fellow. He's not like me at all. Not a ladies man… but he still gets a lot of attention." Smiled Miroku.

"Why the hell are you telling me all this?" asked Kagome.

_Okay, now you're starting to piss me off too.._

"Oh Inuyasha! I was just talking about you!" Grinned Miroku as he patted Inuyasha's back.

"Oh yeah? What about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't worry. Nothing personal." Laughed Miroku. "Anyway, this is… what's your name again?"

"…Kagome." Said Kagome coldly.

_What's with this smiling freak? Does he have a mental problem or something? Well it's not like I'm not used to teachers and students forgetting my name. I am used to it. _

"Ah yes, Kagome. Kagome is going to be your "buddy" for the rest of today." Smiled Miroku. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Kagome felt the same strange feeling that she felt in the classroom. Inuyasha was staring at her… but why would he want to stare at someone like her?

_He's staring at me… and it's creeping me out. Stop it…_

"Hey Sango… can I talk to you privately for a moment." Whispered Kagome. But just as they turned around Miroku tried to listen-in. "Privately." Kagome said it in such a cold and icy tone that Miroku quickly backed off and started talking to Inuyasha.

_Teaches you to eavesdrop…_

"Sango, these losers are really lame. Especially that Miroku guy. You're gonna punch him today right?" asked Kagome.

"Oh Kags… probably. If he keeps up his lame act." Grinned Sango.

"Neat. I'll look forward to see he "beautiful" face scratched and bruised to death." Chuckled Kagome.

_This'll be interesting…and fun_

"Kagome, you are so wicked." Said Sango.

"You too." Replied Kagome.

**:Last Class:**

"This is my last period class, art." Said Sango as she and Miroku separated form Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So you like art…" grinned Miroku.

"Just shut up and follow me. Don't touch any of my finished artworks either. If you do, I'll knock you out colder than a freezer." Warned Sango.

"I never thought such a tough girl like you would take a delicate class such as art." Pondered Miroku.

"This is only on Mondays. Tuesdays I have Karate. Wednesday I have basketball. Thursday is volleyball with Kagome. Friday is free day." Said Sango.

"How organized. I admire you Sango." Smiled Miroku as he stared at Sango.

"Shut up and let's just go in." said Sango as she took her seat in the classroom.

**:With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"So this is my next class… writing in the library." Said Kagome.

"What other classes do you take?" asked Inuyasha.

_You're such a nosy little…_

"Why would you be interested." Said Kagome coldly.

"Because I'd like to see what options I have for my last period classes." Said Inuyasha. "No other reason."

_Jerk…_

"Uh-huh. Well, just to tell you. The main classes in the morning are Math and Language Arts. Then it's break. After it's last period class. You choose five different last period classes, one for each day of a school week. After last period class you get to hang around school, or go home and do anything you want." Explained Kagome without even looking at Inuyasha.

"Uh-huh. Well, are you going to answer my earlier question or aren't you?" demanded Inuyasha.

"…I take writing in the library on Mondays. Art on Tuesdays. Archery on Wednesdays, volleyball with Sango on Thursdays and I always have Friday last period free." Said Kagome.

"Uh-huh. So what do I have to do today?" asked Inuyasha.

"Didn't the damn teachers give you a fucking schedule?" asked Kagome as she started to get irritated.

_Inuyasha really is the complete opposite of Miroku…_

"Uh no. These teachers must be pretty stupid…" said Inuyasha meanly.

_This guys not that bad. Way better than that Miroku guy. What the hell am I saying…_

"Yeah. They are." Replied Kagome as she stepped into the Library.

"Wait just a minute! What am I- "Started Inuyasha.

"Shh…" quieted Kagome as she walked over to a small table and began to write.

"But-

"Shut up." Whispered Kagome as she continued writing her book.

"—Moan—I am so bored…" whispered Inuyasha. " When are you gonna be done?"

"When I'm done. Be patient and shut the hell up. I can't concentrate on my paper." Shushed Kagome.

"Kagome? Is that you? Oh my, my, my… who is this piece of hot hunk?" asked a flirtatious voice.

* * *

**AN: This was a fun chapter to write. Please review and tell me what you all think! Should I continue or what? Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it. Ha…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing my fanfic! I'm glad you all liked it. Hehehe… now let's see how you all like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha but I own this whole fanfic. I own every idea in it so no copying!

* * *

**

_I know that voice…_

"Kikyou…" mumbled Kagome with disgust.

"Well Kagome, aren't you going to introduce me to your new "Friend"?" asked Kikyou as she eyed Inuyasha closely.

_What's she up to?_

"This is-

"The name's Inuyasha." Inuyasha spoke up staring right back into Kikyou's lingering eyes.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Anyway, what's a hot guy like you doing with a loner like her?" Asked Kikyou as she pointed to Kagome.

_You son of a bitch…_

"I have to hang with her the whole day… it's a real drag." Grinned Inuyasha as he glanced over to see Kagome's expression. Kagome had the plainest expression ever; as if what he said didn't bother her one bit.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha staring at her but decided to ignore it and get back to her writing.

"Yeah it must really suck. Say Kagome, why don't I take this sweetie pie off your hands? I mean… I know how much you hate hot guys like him." laughed Kikyou.

_Shut the hell up already! I mean, I didn't choose to be his buddy! Go ahead; take him if you want!_

"…Go ahead, take him off my hands. It'd really help with my studies anyway. Not having to hear anymore of his complaints will help me concentrate better." Kagome said coldly.

"You heard the loner, why don't you let a popular cute girl like me show you around?" flirted Kikyou.

"Only if my buddy says it's okay for sure. But I'm definitely all up for it." Grinned Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome to wait for her answer. Kagome kept her head down and couldn't concentrate on her paper at all.

_This is really bugging me…_

"Go already. Now leave me alone. Besides, you don't need my permission do you? I mean, I'm not your fucking mother." Snapped Kagome. Inuyasha seemed taken back by her tone of voice but then realized that it was the very same voice she had used when talking to him all day. Speaking like that was natural to her and all of this just occurred to him. He nodded quietly when he stood up and quickly left the library with Kikyou hanging all over him.

_Fuck them both. I hope they'll both be happy going to hell together. About this paper…ugh great now I really can't concentrate. _Kagome groaned. _Why am I letting this bug me? I mean, I never even cared what my sister did. Why does taking that stupid jerk off my hands feel so bad?_

**--After School—**

"I wasn't able to finish the damn paper… now I'm gonna fail." Groaned Kagome as she walked out of the school building.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Sango chasing after her with Miroku lagging behind. "How was hanging with that goody, goody guy all day?"

"It…sucked real bad. I couldn't finish this damn writing report because he kept on complaining. He's such a wimp. But…He's not with me anymore. I got Kikyou to take him off my hands." Grinned Kagome. Sango grinned back and pointed to Miroku.

"He didn't stop bugging me, so I finally punched him." Said Sango.

"Yeah, you did and it really hurt. Ouch…" said Miroku as he held tightly onto his bruised arm. "But that still won't stop me from doing this…" Miroku quickly let go of his bruised arm and swung his arms around Sango. Sango with her quick reflexes punched Miroku right in the face real hard and walked off, leaving him on the ground in pain.

_I knew he'd push it…But I'm surprised he still managed okay. All the other guys who've tried to hit on her all got their asses kicked to the ground. _

"Kagome, you coming or not? Let's go hang out at our favorite café, "Jambo Frappe".

_Awesome! "Jambo Frappe's" the best place ever! I just love their "jumbo vanilla bean Frappe's". Yum…_

"What do you say?" asked Sango.

"Huh? Oh, sounds cool with me." Said Kagome.

"Cool. Let's go." Said Sango as they both left Miroku on the ground squirming from the punch before.

**--Jambo Frappe's—**

"So, ladies… what will it be today?" winked Koga, an old friend of Kagome's and Sango's whom worked at Jambo Frappe's. He had bangs and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He, like Sango and Kagome, also wore black, just because he liked the color. He's had a crush on Kagome for a long time, since middle school… but she never seemed to think of him like that.

"Quit bull-shitting Koga, I'll just have a 'mocha frappe'. Oh, and with whipped cream." Said Sango.

"And you, Kagome?" grinned Koga. "I hear there's a special frappe called 'kiss the cashier and get one free off of him'"

"Very funny, ha, ha Koga. I'll just have my usual 'Jumbo Vanilla Bean Frappe'." Grinned Kagome.

_Koga's so freaking funny. I'm glad we're just friends._

"Now, are you sure that's the right choice? I mean, I'd be happy to treat you if you'd just kiss me?" Said Koga as he licked his lips.

"Quit flirting Koga! She and I both know that you flatter all women with that small talk." Joked Sango.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. One 'Mocha Frappe' and One 'Jumbo Vanilla Bean Frappe' coming right up." Shouted Koga as he started making the drinks.

"—Chuckles—That Koga's such a joke." Grinned Sango.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have him for a buddy. Especially because of his fun humor and discounts at 'Jambo Frappe's'." grinned Kagome.

"All right ladies, here's your drinks. Oh and here's yours Kagome, with extra whipped cream." Winked Koga.

_Yes! I love Jumbo Vanilla Bean Frappe's! Yeah! _

" Thanks Koga. You know just what I like." Said Kagome as she slurped her Frappe.

"You bet I do and don't worry you guys, this time the drinks are on me." Smiled Koga as he winked at Kagome again.

"Gee, thanks Koga." Thanked Sango as she and Kagome made their way out the door.

_He's always this nice…_

Once they were outside, Sango started drinking her Frappe.

"Mm… Mocha Frappe's are delicious…" said Sango dreamily.

"I bet. Ah… Jumbo Vanilla Bean Frappe's hit the spot." Sighed Kagome.

_Mm…_

"You know, Kagome. Not that this is your type of thing but I have a feeling that our old bud, Koga has had a crush on you for a long time." Grinned Sango as she slapped Kagome's back.

_Huh? Is she having a mental attack of something? No offense._

"You think? I sure don't. He's just a nice guy. One of the very few I know. Besides, I've always just thought of that goof as a close friend, you know?" replied Kagome as she continued slurping her Frappe up.

_Definitely not, I mean how could a 'nice' guy like him have a crush on a dark hearted girl like me?_

"Hey, Kagome. Don't look know but I think I spot your bitchy sister all over Inuyasha and they're just about to enter 'Jambo Frappe's'." said Sango all worked up. She hated Kikyou. Every time she saw Kikyou, she'd clench her fist and almost punch her to death. Sango has a short temper problem. But to Kagome, she'd never be mean.

_What the hell are those two…_

"Do you think they're going to start going out?" asked Sango curiously.

"Well, I'd have to say that it's quite possible and I don't give a shit." Said Kagome.

_Why the hell would I care! I mean its not like I'm his ex-girlfriend or something and I sure wouldn't want to be…but for some stupid reason… I sure feel like one._

"Okay, okay, sorry. Didn't think you had the hots for him." Joked Sango.

"… I don't." grumbled Kagome. Talking about that fucking wimp got her really irritated. "Let's just get out of here. Before my fucking sister sees us and tried to make us jealous." Suggested Kagome.

"Yeah… and why would we ever be jealous of a slut like her?" said Sango as they left 'Jambo Frappe's'."

**--Inside of Jambo Frappe's—**

"Hey, are you just gonna hang on me like a kitten all day?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.

"Of course baby. This is just to show how much I like you." Snickered Kikyou as she grabbed onto him tighter.

"Well, it's starting to freaking annoy me and since when do you like me? I hardly know you and you don't even know me… and did I just see Kagome walk out of here a few minutes ago?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ugh! Why would you even bother talking about my loner of a sister?" asked Kikyou snobbishly as she let go of Inuyasha and stared him in the eyes.

"Because… that's none of your business." Said Inuyasha.

"I'm going to make it my business. Why are you so interested in her? You don't… like her do you? I mean like, she like totally cuts herself under total pressure and that's like totally crazy." Giggled Kikyou as she grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm tightly once again.

"That's not crazy… but Kagome seriously has some issues…" mumbled Inuyasha.

"What was that?" asked Kikyou.

"Uh… nothing." Replied Inuyasha.

"Kays. Oh my god! What are you going to have?" asked Kikyo uas she stared at the menu in amazement.

"Hey, what is this place?" asked Inuyasha.

"Only the best coffee house in town!" squealed Kikyou.

"Hello, welcome to 'Jambo Frappe's'… oh. It's you… hey slut girl what the hell are you doing in an unworthy place like this? Showing your new boy around?" joked Koga.

"Shut the hell up Koga! God! Why can't anybody just get some decent service around here?" shouted Kikyou. "By the way, I'll have Coffee."

"Uh-huh…right. So, what will you have mutt-boy?" asked Koga impatiently. He too, like Kagome and Sango hated Kikyou. All three of them had at least one thing in common. They all wanted to just get a dagger and stab Kikyou to death.

"The name's Inuyasha and you better not call me mutt-boy ever again!" growled Inuyasha. "I'll have…"

"He'll have a coffee too." Chuckled Kikyou.

"Hey! I never said that I wanted-

"Two fucking coffee's coming up." Mumbled Koga. "Okay, done. Here. That's ten bucks for both."

"Fine. Inuyasha here will pay." Giggled Kikyou.

"Who said I'd pay for yours? Pay for your own! What's your problem?" asked Inuyasha annoyed as ever.

"Well, the least you can do for a girl who introduced you to this lousy place is treat her to a drink." Winked Kikyou. "Now excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

"So… are you gonna pay?" smirked Koga.

"Yeah, yeah… but I'm not her boyfriend or anything. We just met today and she's already hanging all over me as if we are a couple! It's driving me crazy!" shouted Inuyasha.

"So, not your type eh? Figured not. She's a witch and there's not a guy in the world suited for her. She drives you crazy? Just think about her poor sister… Kagome. She has to deal with Kikyou everyday. Poor Kagome." Sighed Koga.

"Wait who's name did you just mention?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome… why?" asked Koga curiously.

"Kagome… it must be hard on her…" thought Inuyasha.

"Hey, why'd you ask mutt-boy?" repeated Koga.

"Didn't I tell you not ot call me that?" yelled Inuyasha irritated by this wofl guiy he's never met before.

"By the way, the name's Koga and if you're after Kagome. You better think twice because she's mine." Winked Koga.

"Why the hell would I be interested in her?" shouted Inuyasha as he blushed a very tinted pink.

"Just don't touch her and I won't kick 'yer ass!" yelled Koga.

"Yeah right… like I'd ever even think about touching Kagome. Brr… the thought is sort of creepy." Thought Inuyasha. "But then again… I hate this wolf guy. I hate how he calls Kagome's his. I mean… No girl belongs to anyone without proof of a mark…That's it. It's settled. I'm going to see if Kagome has a mark and if she doesn't then that means she doesn't belong to anybody. Then I won't feel so damn angry… the only problem is how I'm gonna do something like that…hmm…"

* * *

**AN: Okay! That was the next chapter to "The Prep and The Shadow"! I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review! Thanks to all for reading my fan-fiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi to all of my readers and reviewers! I'll make this real short. I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter! I'm so SORRY it took forever to post this! Please accept my apologies! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own every single idea in this fan-fiction so you better not copy my ideas!

* * *

**

-- **A few days later, second period class--**

_Has that bastard Inuyasha really started going out with Kikyou? Wait a minute Kagome… think about it. Why should you care? Ugh… exactly… why should I care about him or my dumb sister? -sigh-…But then again… they can't be going out, I mean he hardly knows Kikyou… unless he's one of those snot-nosed guys who only want to have fun. God those types of guys are such freaks. Shit…Here I go again…talking about them as if I'm his ex girl-_

"Hey Kags… you okay? You're spacing out on me." Interrupted Sango as she swiftly swung her light backpack over her right shoulder.

"Oh hey, sorry Sango. Just got something on my mind, nothing to worry about so don't worry about it." Assured Kagome.

_Oops… great now Sango's going to go all weird on me… and use her "worried" tone._

"If you say so…you know, I'm always here to listen. -grins- Listen Kags, sorry to go all weird and all on you, just be careful and make sure that what you have your mind on doesn't lead you to do anything completely crazy. All right?" said Sango in her "worried" tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't do something that'll kill me like hop on a stray motorcycle and get into a car crash. You should know me better than that Sango." Joked Kagome.

_I can't blame her for worrying about me though. After all, I have been acting kind of funny the last few days after we saw Inuyasha and Kikyou at "Jambo Frappe's"._

"-Jokes- Yeah, I do and if I know you real well, I'm absolutely certain that you would do exactly that just for the heck of it." said Sango more seriously.

"Come on, stop joking Sango. How about this, let's be good little students for once and be on time for class." Suggested Kagome as the both of them grinned and walked into their language arts classroom.

**--In Language Arts Class—**

"Class, today we are going to start a very "Fun" project." announced the teacher. The class moaned. "Oh come on class! It will be… fun. The assignment is a group project. You are all instructed to create a short mini play related to the topic 'trust'."

_Why the hell does the teacher want us to do an assignment on something like trust? This really sucks… I'd rather write a stinking three-page essay._

"There are three people per group. Ready, I'm going to call out the names. Group one, Hojo, Tiamo, Kyo. Group two is Sango, Hiro, and Mimi. Group three, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome…

_What the … Is the teacher purposely trying to ruin my life? Great… I' m stuck with two bastards, just my luck. Ugh…_

Kagome groaned in agony as she laid her head down on her small desk and crossed her arms to block her face. Only when she momentarily glanced up did she see Inuyasha stare directly at her. When his sharp eyes caught hers, he quickly looked away and Kagome saw a flush of pink over his cheeks. She sighed and looked back down.

"Groups, please get together to first brainstorm your ideas." Announced the teacher. " You all have until the end of class period." Kagome moaned again before abruptly pushing her chair back and getting up. She spotted Inuyasha and Miroku laughing in the corner of the room and started walking into her doom. Miroku was the first to glance up and see Kagome standing behind them, followed by Inuyasha. Both yelled in surprise.

"What the hell? Why'd you sneak up on us like that?" spat Inuyasha as Kagome sat cross- legged on the floor right in front of them.

_What the fuck is he talking about? I didn't sneak up on them! Then again… I do have a tendency to walk pretty quiet. I guess it was my fault then._

"Well excuse me... and I didn't sneak up on you guys. I just saw you guys huddled in a tiny little corner and decided 'heck, I just want to get this over with' so what do you say we just make a truce and just work?" exclaimed Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

_I can't even stand to look at Inuyasha in the eyes. I think he can't seem to either…_

"I'm deeply sorry Kagome… Inuyasha's well… how would you put it?" started Miroku before Inuyasha punched him painfully in the arm. Miroku winced from the sharp pain as Inuyasha snorted in disgust.

_They're creeps all right. Just like the rest of them and Miroku's just plain-_

"What the hell do you think you're doing you disgusting pervert?" shouted Kagome as she strongly grasped Miroku's hand from continuing to grasp her butt. "I could just break your hand so you'll never do it again you know. Don't mess with me. I mean it. Don't ever mess with me again, you hear? I'm not as easy going as Sango is so just back off!" Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing.

"You're dead Miroku! You're so dead!" laughed Inuyasha.

_Just shut your loud and very irritable mouth Inuyasha…_

"Kagome… I'll try not too. But you know… you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen… beautiful yet very dark. I don't know if I'll be able to resist such a tempting girl right in front of me" Flirted Miroku.

"Shut your trap. Let's just start the stupid project…" said Kagome irritated as ever.

_Fuck off pervert…_

"Start the project? Fine by me. I was just waiting for you two to stop playing around. But it was pretty funny. You know-" Chuckled Inuyasha.

_What the hell is wrong with these two guys? They're totally messed._

"Shut the fuck up! How would you like it if you were a girl who just wants to be left alone and then there's just this damn pervert that rubs your freaking ass?" shouted Kagome annoyed with anger. Suddenly, the whole classroom stared at Kagome in wide-eyed shock. "You know what? Forget it. I don't fucking care if I get a failing grade for this dumb project. I can't take this anymore. You guys are fucking bastards. I'm out of here and I'm definitely not going to submit to a project with you two low life's." Kagome quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom with everyone's eyes still on her empty spot. Inuyasha hit himself on the head and Miroku punched Inuyasha lightly with a "Nice going…not" punch.

**--Outside—**

"I can't believe those two fucking jerks! They just kept pushing it! Great… now the whole class is going to create some kind of rumor about me, I mean not that I really care. It's happened before…Besides, no one ever even paid attention to me until today, not even when I yelled louder than that before. Damn this whole school's messed. I just want to get away from it all." Yelled Kagome, as she lay down in her favorite patch of grass just behind the school and near the practice fields.

**--Inuyasha's POV during break—**

"What the hell is her problem? I mean we were only joking around. She has issue's… really bad issues. Then again, I guess I shouldn't have laughed. That was pretty stupid of me. I was asking for trouble. I got to find a way to talk to her again. –Sigh- I still got to find out if that damn wolf guy, Koga's marked her or not. I just have to." Thought Inuyasha confused while he sat in his favorite spot, which was a tall tree behind the school and next to the supply sheds. When Inuyasha finished thinking he jumped down, only to be greeted by Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha. Are you okay?" asked Miroku as he swung an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you so happy about?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.

"Well… I was just thinking. That if I got close to Kagome… then maybe I can get close to Sango. I'm still not giving up on my beautiful Sango." Sighed Miroku.

"Yeah… uh-huh… that's so smart…except one problem, she said she doesn't want to work with us no matter what. Besides, what the hell is wrong with you? You're just like… that Koga guy… Miroku, you can't just claim a chick yours. You have to mark her." Grunted Inuyasha.

"Yeah you're right. We got to get creepy girl back and a mark? Oh… I see… then clearly I have to mark Sango somehow… but how I'm supposed to do that is the real question…" pondered Miroku.

"Say, Miroku. I have to check on something but I need some help doing it… will you mind helping me out?" asked Inuyasha desperately.

"Yeah sure dude. What is it?" asked Miroku.

"You see… it's about Kagome. I need to see if she's marked or not." Confessed Inuyasha.

"Kagome and a mark? Don't tell me you and Kagome have the hot's for each other. You didn't mark her did you? You sly little…" started Miroku as a grin crept onto his face.

"Fuck no Miroku! You saw how she yelled at me today… there's no way that we'd be together. It's just something I really have to check on…and I sure didn't touch her. It might be someone else's. –Sighs- The marks are usually on their collarbones but I can't seem to get close enough to see." Sighed Inuyasha.

"I see… then maybe you can use this play idea as an advantage, if she agrees to be in it again. We can get you and Kagome close enough, distance wise, then you'll be able to see for yourself. Another option… is to take her out on a hot date and get together with her. Then you can find out without any secrecy or anything like that." Suggested Miroku. "So… you want to find out… why? Is it because you think she might be another guy's girl already? I personally think you should try the date because to me… it looks like you really have the hot's for Kagome-

"I told you-

"No, You definitely have the hot's for her but she doesn't have the same feelings for you. Very impressive, it's usually the other way around for you. This is the first time I've ever seen you hung over a girl." Laughed Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku! I'm not interested in Kagome like that. Why would I anyway?" spat Inuyasha quickly.

"Because… for one she's pretty hot under all those black and dark colors… second, she's strong, third, she really smart, fourth she's a tough chick, very willful. Oh and fifth, she's the first or second girl who isn't obsessed with you. Are those reason good enough?" pointed Miroku.

"… I don't know Miroku. She's different from other chicks, besides. All I want to do is see if she has the mark, nothing more." Said Inuyasha.

"I really do suggest the date my friend, and if that backfires then you can use our play. Of course, only if we can get Kagome back in. I'll be with you to help you out and support you. Well, not literally with you but you get what I'm saying, you know that right Inuyasha? I'm here for you." Smiled Miroku as he patted Inuyasha's back.

"Thanks Miroku… and for your little problem, I think you should try taking it slower with Sango. Let her get to know you. Start as friends I guess. Oh and I really don't think she likes the perverted stuff. Plus, using Kagome isn't cool. You're gonna have two really mad girls on you and not the 'mad about you' kind. You'll have the 'mad about everything and want to kick your ass off the face of the Earth' kind." Suggested Inuyasha.

"Not a bad idea Inuyasha…you know, I'd suggest taking in your own advice as well because it just so happens that your advice is pretty helpful." Remarked Miroku cheerfully before walking past Inuyasha and towards the practice fields.

"Feh… thanks Miroku. I guess I'll do anything and give it a shot. I still don't understand why I have to see if Kagome's marked I mean, why should I care? It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything…Then again I still can't get over that fucking wolf… I hate his guts." Thought Inuyasha as he made his way back into the school for last period class.

**-Art Class-**

_I can't stop thinking about him… Inuyasha's ruining my school- work and concentration. Ugh! I can't stand him and I can't even concentrate on painting a simple portrait in one my most favorite classes! What's happening to me? Why am I letting a bastard get involved with my life? This is so screwed…_

"Ms. Higurashi? Ms. Higurashi… I asked what type of portrait are you planning to paint…you know, you usually don't get distracted form classwork. Is everything all right?" asked Ms. Darcey.

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry Ms. Darcey. I was planning to paint a portrait of a classmate…" said Kagome without thinking.

"Oh really? Why don't you partner up with Inuyasha? Since he, too is thinking of doing a portrait of a classmate. And as far as I can see… you don't seem to have a partner yet." Suggested Ms. Darcey. "I'm sure you two will get along. Besides, between you and me, I think you can help him a little. You see, he's been having a bit…trouble, I should say."

_Just great… and I can't refuse Ms. Darcey. She's been so warm to me, like the mother I never had. I can't just say 'no'._

"Sure, I guess. If… he doesn't mind." Replied Kagome.

"Oh I'm sure he won't. Inuyasha! Would you please bring your stand and pallet here please?" asked Ms. Darcey. Inuyasha mumbled and slowly carried his supplies over. "From now on, I'd like you to sit next to Kagome. She can help you if you need any help. She's my top student and very talented. Well, I'll leave you two to get to know one another." Smiled Ms. Darcey as she pranced off to another table.

_I can't believe this is happening to me!_

"…It seems we know each other all too well…" mumbled Kagome. Inuyasha was shocked to hear Kagome speak and decided not to reply. Instead he got to work on painting Kagome as Kagome quickly put her head to the table and closed her eyes like a model. Right when he was sketching her shoulder he remembered Koga suddenly and quickly glanced around his pistol. But when he saw that her black turtleneck completely covered her shoulder he frowned and continued with his work. When the bell finally rang, Inuyasha was done with a brief sketch.

_Just great… how much more can he ruin my education and life?_

"…Damn I think I got something wrong in my sketch but I don't know if I can ask Kagome. And the teacher isn't here either… just great." Thought Inuyasha tired. "Hey Kagome." Kagome didn't stop packing and didn't look up at Inuyasha. "Look… Kagome I need some help with my sketch-

"Just leave me the fuck alone. Don't talk to me. You're ruining my whole life!" mumbled Kagome as she quickly dashed out of the room.

"God… What the hell is her problem? Feh…at least this is another solution that gets me closer to Kagome so I can see if she's marked or not. Then I won't have to go out on a date with her… not that she'd say yes and not that I'd want to. Br…I'm not used to this type of chick at all… how am I supposed to handle her? Ugh damn it! This whole mark thing is messed up bad!" shouted Inuyasha as he slowly began packing up to go home.

* * *

**AN: Okay! Please tell me if you enjoyed reading this chapter to my fan-fiction and please remember to review! Thanks so much for reading my fan-fic! Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to post! Thanks to all that have reviewed my fan-fiction, it's inspired me to continue on with the story and try to write even more. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! How is Inuyasha gonna deal with his little "Mark Check-up" on Kagome? Hmm… I wonder…**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Inuyasha, however, I do own every idea in this fan-fiction so no copying! Please and thank you.

* * *

**

**--Next day at School—**

_It's official… my life… is totally falling apart, bit by bit, as days past by. All because of one stupid guy…why can't he leave me alone in my own dark space? Why must he always end up where I am, and follow me place to place? I was content with who I was before I ever met him. My darkness kept me company, my shadow was my one true friend…So how, how can one simple guy… ruin everything I've tried so hard to maintain? What exactly is it that grants him the power to capture my breath every single time I see him in the halls or staring right back…Just what is so special about this person?_

"Kags! Were you even listening to my poem? Come on, seriously I need your expertise in writing poetry! I suck at writing! My poem's due first period too! Come- on Kags please, help me! Do you not know just how serious this is? I even said the "silent" word, please!" pleaded Sango as she kneeled on both knees onto the wet grass and begged for help. 

_Huh? Woah… I just totally spaced out… After what happened yesterday I can't seem to get that damn Inuyasha out of my head! Argh! He even ended up being the main point of my poem, god… what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? _

"He-l-l-o? Kags? What's up with you today? You're totally spacing out more than usual. Are you sure you're okay? Is something bothering you?" asked Sango as she stood up, brushed away the grass stains on her black jeans and stared at Kagome for any sign of weakness.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just can't… seem to concentrate today, it's really irritating…" mumbled Kagome. Sango seemed to understand Kagome perfectly because she didn't bring up the subject again.

"I know exactly what you mean Kags, don't worry." Replied Sango as she hesitantly patted Kagome's back and then quickly walked toward their first period class.

**--Inuyasha's POV—**

"Hey Miroku, isn't that Sango with Kagome over there? Hmm… I wonder why Sango's kneeling? I don't think I've ever seen Sango act "soft" before." Exclaimed Inuyasha as he let out a long deep yawn. He didn't get any sleep last night all because he couldn't get his mind off of yesterday and … off of Kagome.

"Sango, my sweet! My beauty! Look at your graceful slender skinny body kneeling on one leg! Oh what can I possibly do to make you all mine?" shouted Miroku full of affection. –Bonk- "Ouch! Inuyasha! What'd you do that for? I was only expressing my inner strong feelings for Sango. You didn't have to hit me…"

"Shut-up…Now I really wish I didn't say anything… I already have enough to worry about today…" mumbled Inuyasha.

"…Woo…. Is stubborn tough Inuyasha having little bitty problems? Could it be… girl problems?" started Miroku in baby talk.

"…"

"Her name… perhaps beginning with "K"? She goes by the name…Kagome?" Miroku grinned devilishly.

"Mind your own business! Feh… Kagome, ha! That's a good one. Who would ever fall for a dark creepy girl like her anyway?" laughed Inuyasha with uncertainty. "_Truthfully I don't know why I have so much to worry about… nor do I know if it's all because of Kagome…_"

"Hmm… let me think. His name starts with an "I" and he has long silver hair and sharp deadly fangs." Snickered Miroku.

"Shut up you bastard before I break that jaw of yours…" threatened Inuyasha.

"All right, all right. I was just teasing you. But seriously, we need to talk to her, and you're the right guy for the job." Winked Miroku.

"Hey don't make me the-

"Inuyasha… you need to face her. Think about it if you never talk to her again how will you ever find out whether or not she's marked by that Koga guy you were talking about?" exclaimed Miroku.

"Feh… why should I even care? I mean this is stupid…I shouldn't even be wondering if she's marked or not…" sighed Inuyasha.

"Why? Simple… Inuyasha just admit it, you like her. You love her more than you think. I guess it was love at first sight. Still… I do sometimes wonder why you chose such a tough chick to like. Especially since she's the kind of girl who is not afraid of anything." Yawned Miroku.

"I… like her? That's stupid… me? Love her? You're crazy man. I'm going to class." Spat Inuyasha as he walked into the school with jumbled thoughts.

**--In Class—**

"Class, today I'd like you to work in your groups again but for only half the class time and hopefully we'll be more progressive than last time. The second half of class will be focused on the poems you were all supposed to write for last night's homework. Kagome, may I please speak to you privately for a moment?" asked the teacher. "It seems… your group isn't working together… is there something wrong? Also, just yesterday you created quite an uproar… is Inuyasha and Miroku pestering you?"

_Ugh… I hate talking to teachers, they think that they will make everything just perfect when in reality they just make matters worse._

"No." replied Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

" Are you sure? If you want I'd be happy to switch you out of their group and into someone else's." suggested the teacher. Kagome stared blankly at the teacher and thought.

_Say yes Kagome! Say yes Kagome! Switch out of the group! You hate them don't you? You **hate** them… say yes…yes…_

"I…I…no, I'll stick to my current group." Replied Kagome as she sighed and walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

_I can't believe I just gave up my only chance to switch groups…_

"Last night's homework assignment to write a poem was so hard! It took me hours to finish mine and in the end I only wrote three lines! Can you believe? That's all!" shouted Miroku in disgust!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… _sigh… I completely forgot about the poem…all because of that stupid Kagome-_

"Let's get to work freaks." Sighed Kagome as she suddenly appeared and sat cross-legged in front of them.

"Oh! Why Ms. Kagome, you have returned. Welcome back." Grinned Miroku as he winked to Inuyasha.

"Feh. _Why the hell is she back? Didn't she say she was going to switch groups or something like that?_" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Honestly… not offensively Ms. Kagome, but I thought you clearly stated you were planning on switching groups?" asked Miroku.

_Argh…Miroku is such a…_

"Actually I changed my mind, in fact I had the opportunity to switch groups but I disdainfully declined the offer. Looks like you two weirdo's will be stuck with me for this project, are you two up for it? I'm sure I can still switch if you'd really want me to." Suggested Kagome.

"…_So that's why she's back in our group. Wait… she said she **chose** to be back in our group; does that mean she doesn't hate us?_" thought Inuyasha.

"I see Ms. Kagome-

"If you say "Ms. Kagome" one more time I'm going to explode. Just call me Kagome." Mumbled Kagome a little annoyed. "Besides, what am I supposed to call you two, freak pervert and freak pup?"

"Kagome, isn't there any way we could all get along? I mean this is bogus, we need to work together to finish this project." Stated Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at him blankly then each other before turning their heads and saying "humph!" "It was worth a try…"

_I can't stand these two! I can't believe I said no to the offer!_

"… I… I'm willing to try if Kagome is." Said Inuyasha suddenly. Miroku glanced at both Kagome and Inuyasha whom were eyeing each other, as if they were playing a staring game.

"Fine." Was Kagome's reply, "So, what should our main idea be?"

"Beats me." Said Inuyasha.

"Can't you at least try to think? Or is that noggin of yours smaller than a pea?" said Kagome irritably.

_Are you dumb or were you just born stupid?_

"I seriously have no idea, chill. _Come on; please don't start a fight already! Did we not just agree to work together?_" Sighed Inuyasha.

"You just said you'll try to work together if I will and I'm willing to try whereas I don't see you putting in any effort to his project so why should I?" spat Kagome angrily.

"You really need to chill…" sighed Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the ground.

"…Chill… chill!" shouted Kagome as her voice began to raise.

_How can he expect me to chill when he's not participating in the group? I mean who the hell cares what he thinks but we made a deal! He tries and I tries!_

"That's enough you two, I've already thought of a main idea and a plot. The story will be about a couple, boy and girl. They're happily in love when one day, the boy notices his girlfriend flirting with another guy at school. Later on that day the boyfriend yells at his girlfriend for flirting, but she says she only loves him. He trusts her and stops following her place to place. But then one unfortunate day, he catches his girlfriend and that guy she's been "flirting" with making out in the storage shed. This goes to show you that trust isn't always real and you can never truly trust somebody no matter how close or how much they mean to you. So, what do you to think?" suggested Miroku happily. "Oh yes, Kagome you'll be playing the naughty girlfriend of course and let's see… I… I think I'll be the boy's she's supposed to flirt with. Inuyasha, you'll be her boyfriend."

_Anything to get this project over with, even if it means I have to be the jackass's girlfriend._

"… I'm gonna kick your ass you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha. "I can't believe you thought of a plan to help me find the mark-

"What mark?" questioned Kagome curiously. "Also, I for one like the idea, I can't wait to see how you'd react if your girlfriend were to ever cheat on you."

_What? A mark? Why would Inuyasha be interested in a mark?_

" You argh… ugh never mind. The mark, is actually my bookmark; I thought you might have it somehow." Lied Inuyasha.

_You're the worst liar ever…_

"Uh-huh… and exactly how would I gain possession of your stupid bookmark?" asked Kagome.

"Uh… well it fell out of my backpack during art class and since I sit next to you I thought possibly you might have it but just don't know who's it is." Lied Inuyasha nervously. Kagome eyed Inuyasha carefully but seemed to trust his little story.

_Seems convincing enough I guess. Ah what the hell, I shouldn't even care what he's trying to find out._

"I assure you. I don't have your little "mark", as you would call it, maybe it fell out at your old seat. You should check because people at this school like to pick up random thing just on the ground. If someone's taken it, you'll most likely never see it again as yours." suggested Kagome before sighing and straightening out her tang top.

_You could think of some other possibilities, don't just accuse me and assume I'd take it._

"Wow Kagome, I've never heard you speak so much… you know you're actually not as bad as I thought you were when I first saw you. Now that I think about it, it's actually pretty fun talking and listening to you. We should **hang out** more often, wouldn't you agree Inuyasha?" grinned Miroku mischievously.

_You're joking right? _

"Feh." Replied Inuyasha under his breath.

"Oh wow gee I'd love to but… you know, I wouldn't want to hang out with two freak shows, no offense of course. You're not bad yourself Miroku, still the pervert I think are though." Remarked Kagome sarcastically.

_Those names suit the both of your real well, too bad those aren't your actual names._

"All right class, please return to your seats and let's move onto our poems. Who would like to volunteer and read theirs to the whole class?" asked the teacher. No one raised his or her hand. "In this case I'll have to pick random people. Ah Hojo why don't you go first?"

" Winter flakes fall on heads. Sky as gray as clouds. Birds flown south from coldness. Round white balls fall from the sky. Everything is silent during winter. Thank you." Bowed Hojo as he sat back down.

_That sucked…_

"Very nice Hojo… a little out of season but it'll do. Let's see… Miroku why don't you go next?" smiled the teacher. "We'll have Inuyasha right after and then Kagome."

"Ahem, just to tell you Ms. Sakura, my poem isn't at its best quality. Could I redo it for homework?" asked Miroku wishfully.

_Ha what a joke… _

"No, I'd really enjoy it now if you may." Said Ms. Sakura quickly.

"Fine. Ahem… Rounded flesh balls with a tiny dark spot at the center, oh how I long to just reach and touch, reach and touch its soft and squishiness. Oh the agony, will I never be able to claim a pair as mine? Will I never find my one true love? Wait, what's this? I believe it is she, she is whom I long for, long brown hair and muscular arms. It's her, the maiden's name, which is Sanga. Thank you." Bowed Miroku as the whole classroom applauded and cheered. Sango's whole face flushed pink as Miroku stood up and read his poem to the whole class, a poem about her body and his love for her.

_That damn pervert! Sango must be humiliated… then again not everyone knows he's talking about her._

"Very… interesting Miroku. A tiny bit, inappropriate I would have to say though. Your use of words was very nice. Okay Inuyasha, you're next." Said Ms. Sakura.

"Umm Ms, Sakura I have a confession to make." Sighed Inuyasha.

"Okay… let's hear it," said Ms. Sakura sarcastically.

"I didn't do it-

"I know, but just create one on the spot improvise and say whatever is on your mind."

Smiled Ms, Sakura. "I know you can do it."

_I'm sure you can do it too Inuyasha. Yeah right…this should be entertaining._

"What's on my mind… okay…_Damn… but all I have on my mind right now is Kagome, nothing else! What do I do?_ Uh… Brand new to an unknown place. People staring at your unusual face. Two pointed ears that twitch like a dog's. Who wouldn't run away from one such as I, there is no one of such nature so kind and caring as one I'd wish for. I have friends and fan clubs, nothing more. How I look has become popular when all I want is to be left alone. Thank you." Made-up Inuyasha as his forehead began sweating. The whole classroom was silent when Inuyasha finished and stared at him as if he were an abstract piece of art. Suddenly, Miroku stood up and loudly cheered, everyone followed as the classroom was filled with whistles and cheers, louder than ever before.

_That was… amazing…though I really don't want to admit it. It was right on the spot too. I actually…kind of liked it._

"Very nice Inuyasha, I am quite impressed with your work. Be write it up and hand it in tomorrow, since you did such a good job today I'll give you an extension. Next, Kagome let's hear yours." said Ms. Sakura as she sipped her cup of coffee. Kagome hesitantly stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Suddenly, someone in the class threw a piece of crumbled up paper at her while another shot a spitball onto her face.

_Who threw that? What the hell is their fucking problem? Why can't they just leave me alone so I can get this over with._

Sango was about to stand up in fury when Inuyasha stood up and told everyone to listen up. Everyone immediately hushed and waited for Kagome to begin.

_He helped me… no one's ever done such a nice action for me before, well except Sango but still… _

"Ms. Higurashi? Are you ready?" said Ms. Sakura nicely.

_Oops almost forgot I'm in front of the whole class thinking to myself. Ahem…_

"My life… is totally falling apart, bit by bit, as days past by. All because of one stupid guy…why can't he leave me alone in my own dark space? Why must he always end up where I am, and follow me place to place? I was content with who I was before I ever met him. My darkness kept me company, my shadow was my one true friend…So how, how can one simple guy… ruin everything I've tried so hard to maintain? What exactly is it that grants him the power to capture my breath every single time I see him in the halls or staring right back…Just what is so special about this person?" Kagome didn't wait for a response and quickly sat back down at her seat. The whole classroom was full of whispers and soft chatter. All of them were wondering who is this special guy of Kagome's? Did he go to their school? Was he hot?

_Sigh… great I think created another rumor about me._

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome whom had her head laid face down on her desk. "Who's this person she's talking about? Is he her secret boyfriend? Is it that wolf bastard? I need to know…" thought Inuyasha.

_Why is Inuyasha staring at me? I can feel him concentrating really hard, is there a reason?_

­**--After Class in the halls—**

"So Kagome, who's the special someone?" snickered Allison, a random classmate. "Is he your boyfriend? Oh oops, I forgot. You don't have a boyfriend because you're a social outcast! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

_You're such a bitch… _

"God, what the fuck is her problem." Said Sango in disgust as Allison and her posse walked away.

"Beats me." Replied Kagome.

_They think they're all that…when really they suck worse than moldy bread._

"Damn Kagome, don't you ever get angry over those preppy thong-showing girls? They're complete bitches! I say one day we should kick their asses and see how they react to their bruised and bleeding faces. They'll probably pull out a com powder first thing and check." Laughed Sango. "What I'm trying to say is that don't let those goody-goody girls get to you."

"Thanks Sango, I appreciate your support." Sighed Kagome.

"By the way Kagome, your poem rocked!" shouted Sango as Kagome exited the building.

**--Lunch—**

"Hey Kagome! Why don't you and Sango join Inuyasha and I for lunch?" yelled Miroku over the playing field.

_What's with the change of heart? Oh yeah… he mentioned "hanging out" more… ha, as if I'd ever do that._

"If you want to eat with Sango so bad, ask her yourself you idiot!" Shouted Kagome, as she was about to walk off campus.

"Gee… Kagome always eats lunch with Sango. I wonder why the turn of tables…" pondered Miroku.

"Maybe it's because your assuming she always eats with Sango. Maybe she only eats with her on certain days." Suggested Inuyasha as he slurped his ramen up.

"I guess so… you're probably right. But still, I do wonder where she's going…" snickered Miroku.

"Don't get any nasty ideas you pervert, maybe she's just getting something to eat off campus, I mean we do have those privileges you know." Said Inuyasha as he finished his beef flavored ramen.

"Uh-huh… oh well… who knows what she could be doing now… maybe even possibly meeting with her secret guy?" Miroku grinned. He had caught Inuyasha.

"That special guy of hers? You're right! She probably is huh? You know what Miroku, I think we should tail her." Said Inuyasha as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up to throw his trash away.

"Ooo I like the sound of that." Snickered Miroku.

"Tailing Kagome huh? Count me in. To tell you the truth, she usually does eat with me, only on her saddest or worst days does she ever eat alone. I'm worried about her, though I hate to admit it in front of you idiots." Said Sango suddenly as she hopped down from a nearby tree.

"You were eavesdropping my sweet? And worried you are? I say we leave immediately to calm my poor Sango." Grinned Miroku.

"What's with you and Kagome always calling the both of us idiots I mean we're not that bad are we?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, yeah, in our eyes you are." Replied Sango bluntly. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

**AN: Okay so that was chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed it! I wonder where Kagome's headed off to…I guess we'll just have to wait and see huh? Please review! It'd really help to see how you all like the story so far or what you don't like about it! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up everyone! Did you all enjoy chapter 4? Ready for chapter 5? Well here it is! Just exactly where is Kagome off too? Is she simply buying her lunch off campus or is she meeting her "secret someone", who everyone assumes she dating? GASP! Or could it be she's doing both, eating lunch with her secret guy? Well… if you look back at chapter 4… there really isn't any secret guy so sorry to burst your bubbles… But honestly what is she doing, what could possibly make her so sad to eat away from everyone else?**

* * *

_I don't even know where I'm going…At first I was planning to go by "Jumbo Frappe's" but then I decided not to…sigh… maybe I'll just go buy a hot dog from the "Junk Cart" on Dove street._

"Hey hot stuff! Why don't you join the guys and I in some fun? I know the perfect bar…" snickered a voice behind Kagome. 

_Who the hell?_

"Who do you idiots think you are?" Kagome said abruptly turning around.

"Only some of the hottest guys from "Demen High." My name's Kaz. So what do you say to a couple of drinks?" offered Kaz.

"No thanks losers. Do you guys honestly think I'd want to have a drink with you horny bastards? Were too young to anyway…" said Kagome coldly.

" Who the hell cares if we're under aged. Looks like I caught a toughie…I love feisty girls…" snickered Kaz as he licked his lips. _That's it, I'm out of here. _"Hey! Where're you going nice ass? Come back here and play with us!"

"Jackass!" Kagome shouted back at Kaz before turning a corner.

"Guys… it seems I've found a mate… a purr-fect one at that." Purred Kaz.

**--Meanwhile—**

"Hello! Welcome to "Jumbo Frappe's!" Oh hey well lookie here, it's Sango and… what the hell are you doing hanging around with mutt-face!" Grinned Koga as he wiped the counter clean.

" Shut up wolf boy, I'm only here to… why the hell am I telling you again?" spat Inuyasha.

"Excuse Inuyasha. So you still work here during lunch hours?" asked Sango.

"Wolf's got to make a living, after all I do live alone. Anyway, what really brings you guys here? If you're not ordering food and just coming by to chat well then I know you guys are up to something." Sighed Koga as he threw the washcloth into the sink and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Look, have you seen Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"… And who the hell might you be?" asked Koga.

"The names Miroku, a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Miroku as he put out his hand to shake.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Koga, I work the cashier at this joint." Smiled Koga as he let Mirku's hand hang. Miroku withdrew his hand and scratched his head. "I hate to say this, but I haven't seen her. Why? Did she disappear?"

"It would seem so…" replied Miroku. "We're looking for her."

"I see… and why is mutt face and playboy here looking for her?" questioned Koga.

"Well, you see… _That's right! Damn I forgot Koga thinks Kagome is his girl, even if he knows she hasn't said yes to him… he can easily become jealous. _They're supposed to work on a class project together with her. Without her the project won't work out." Replied Sango quickly.

"Uh-huh… very peculiar. Well, I'm going to help look too. Boss, I'm taking my break now! Be back in an hour or a few minutes more!" shouted Koga to the back of the café.

"Your boss allows you to take a break whenever you want?" asked Miroku surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't get paid for the time I take off but I'm a pretty ambitious worker so the boss likes me. Let's just say I have special treatment every now and then." Grinned Koga as he took off his apron, hopped over the counter, and landed right in front of the threesome group. "Let's move! What are you guys waiting for? For all we know Kagome might be in some kind of serious danger right about now!"

"Is he obsessed with Kagome or something?" mumbled Inuyasha under his breath.

"You can say that. The two of them have been old friends for a long time. So long that Koga becomes over protective of Kagome and he's developed a "crush" on her over the years. Kagome's so thick-headed sometimes…" Explained Sango whom overheard Inuyasha.

"A crush? Wait… then…_Is this the answer I've been dying for? Will Sango tell me if she's his or not? _…Then is Kagome his girlfriend?" asked Inuyasha quickly and seriously.

"My, my, what's this… does Kagome have another admirer? I never thought you were that type of guy. I'm deeply sorry but I can't tell you. You'll have to ask her yourself. I'm sure if you just ask her she'll tell you. I mean, she doesn't care much about those types of things." Suggested Sango as she grinned and walked ahead of Inuyasha.

"What? _Damn… I was so close too! Grr… All I got was another dumb suggestion…But I'm not giving up! I'm going to find out if Kagome's mark if it's the last thing I do! _Feh…" spat Inuyasha as he quickly raced ahead of the group.

**--On the Streets—**

_Ugh… those losers make me want to throw up! Sigh… I wonder where I am right now… oh shit… I think I'm lost…What do I do now?_

"Purr…" purred an adjacent voice.

_Purr? _

"Who? Oh it's you again, the dumb-ass…named… oh I'm sorry, what was your name again?" asked Kagome sarcastically. "Was it Pack? Mac? Dank? Duck? Quack? Wrack?"

"Kaz."

_I love playing with this guy's mind. I do remember his name but this is just too much fun._

"Oh right! I just don't seem to remember losers very well." Joked Kagome.

"Are you calling the great oh mighty Kaz a loser? Well if I'm a loser then you must be on crack because you're the crazy girl lost on the streets." Laughed Kaz.

_What!?_

"I am not lost and I'm not crazy! Are you mental? Do you need me to bring you to a mental hospital?" offered Kagome.

_He is so mental! _

"No thank you, in fact my session ended about ten years ago. Though, I hear they have plenty of extra room for a crazed lost girl like you." Snickered Kaz.

"Wow… I finally found a compatible opponent." Sighed Kagome. "You're not bad Kaz…"

_He's pretty good… not bad looking too…tall, bleached hair, muscular arms… what the hell am I saying?_

"Thanks kit, you're not so bad yourself. Now about you bringing me to the hospital, why don't we make a detour to the hotel down the street." Grinned Kaz.

_Guys never change…_

"You wish horny boy." Grinned Kagome as she pushed Kaz aside and began to walk away before a hand firmly grabbed her arm.

"I'm dead serious Kit." Said Kaz.

_Hey! What gives?_

"Let go of me!" shouted Kagome annoyed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I like you Kit, it's the truth. I really like you and I want you to be my lost mate." Exclaimed Kaz.

"Are you crazy? We just met and I barely know you! And stop calling me "Kit"! The names K-a-g-o-m-e!" shouted Kagome.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"I know Kit-

"Kagome!"

"I mean Kagome, I know but I guess it was love at first sight… I really like you. You don't have to answer right away, I'll wait for you. Also, Kit's my new nickname for you, because you're my little kitten." Smiled Kaz as he gently tapped Kagome's nose before running off.

_Kitten? Okay… this is getting weirder by the minute._

"Hey Kaz! What if I never tell you I feel the same way?" shouted Kagome.

_Yeah, exactly!_

"I'll wait until you finally do, even if it means waiting the rest of my life!" shouted back Kaz.

…_What was this feeling just now… that short moment of warmth in my chest… what was it?_

"Hey Kagome!" shouted a male voice. Kagome spun around.

"Kagome!" shouted a second male voice.

"Huh? Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Koga? What are you guys doing here and by any chance do you know where we are?" asked Kagome shocked.

"How can you act so casual! We've been looking for you all of lunch time!" shouted Inuyasha angrily.

"Uh and why would the two of you, Miroku and Inuyasha, care where I am and whether or not I'm all right?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Uh…" started Inuyasha.

"Well you see Kagome, we desperately need you for our project. We need to start on it pronto." Huffed Miroku out of breath.

"Uh-huh… well can't a girl go out to just buy a hot dog and come back?" asked Kagome.

"…We're sorry Kags, I guess we overreacted…I know that something's always wrong when you eat off campus alone… so I had one of my worry attacks…Sorry." Apologized Sango.

"It's cool Sango, but since when did you hang out with these two losers?" asked Kagome.

"I don't. We were just looking for you together." Replied Sango.

"You know Kagome, you're really cute when you talk a lot." Smiled Miroku. Sango hit Miroku's head.

"Ouch…" moaned Miroku as he rubbed the bump.

"So, you going back or what Kagome? You had me worried sick." Spat Koga all of a sudden.

"Oh, well, I was really looking forward to buying a hot dog…" Sighed Kagome.

"…"

"Let's all get a hot dog." Suggested Miroku.

"Yeah..." Sighed Inuyasha as he walked ahead of the group.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

" Well… he was really worried about you Kagome… _I can't tell her that Inuyasha has a secret crush on her…I hate keeping secrets from Kagome, I always feel guilty,_" sighed Sango.

"He was… worried?" repeated Kagome to herself.

_Worried?_

**--School—**

"Well, guess I'll be leaving you guys here. See you later Kagome." Winked Koga as he waved to the group and left.

"_That Koga guy really gets on my nerves!_" thought Inuyasha.

"See-ya." Said Kagome.

"What? You're leaving too?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, we're gonna head on over to our afternoon class early." Said Sango.

"Okay then, goodybye my sweet Sango and to you too Kags!" shouted Miroku. Suddenly, Kagome rushed over, hit Miroku hard on the head and kicked him in the balls.

"Don't mess with me Miroku… you should know that by now. Let this be a lesson to you and I'll decided when you can call me Kags." Said Kagome sternly.

"Ouch… my balls are hurting like hell… she's one tough chick that Kagome. Whew, anyway good thing we found our way back huh Inuyasha?" sighed Miroku.

"Yeah." Replied Inuyasha as he hung his head low and sat thinking on a large boulder.

"All right Inuyasha, let's hear it. What's bugging you?" asked Miroku.

"…It's…it's nothing." Replied Inuyasha.

" … By any chance does this have to do with Kagome?" snickered Miroku.

"What!? No! No! Absolutely not! I'd be crazy to… to think of her!" shouted Inuyasha all of a sudden.

"Uh-huh… right. Why would it be so crazy?" asked Miroku. "I mean, I think of her all the time…"

"What!" shouted Inuyasha as he began punching Miroku.

"I was kidding Inuyasha! Kidding! Stop! You're going to ruin my beautiful face!" yelled Miroku.

"Bastard!" spat Inuyasha before running off to his next class.

* * *

**AN: What did you all think? Please remember to review the story! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! Thank you so much for sticking with me though! Chapter six is now FINALLY posted! Whoo-hoo! Lets see what's gonna happen next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I did create this story's idea and the character Kaz so no copying! **

* * *

**--Last period—**

"Feh! Me, thinking of Kagome? He's got to be joking! Why the hell would I… … Fine so I guess he's right… I am thinking about Kagome. I just can't get her out of my head…sigh… all right, I've decided I'm going to ask her if the wolf is her boyfriend or not" thought Inuyasha frustrated.

"Inuyasha honey! Where did you run off to during lunch? I tried to find you! You caused a lot of trouble… but I'm willing to forgive you since you're my number one." Winked Kikyou whom ran into Inuyasha's arm and hugged him tightly.

"What the… hey get off of me, I don't have time to talk right now." Spat Inuyasha as he tried gently pushing Kikyou away; she wouldn't budge.

" Then don't talk, just do…" whispered Kikyou into his ear as she pushed him onto a rock, climbed on top of him, and began to stroke his face with her middle finger, mainly his lips.

"I don't think we should be doing this…" started Inuyasha before Kikyou covered his lips with hers and gently began to kiss him. The gentle kissing soon led to forceful and intense making out on a rock. Hands under shirts and strong grips on each other.

"You can't resist me… mmm…because you know that deep down you want me real bad." Snickered Kikyou while Inuyasha kissed her neck.

"I shouldn't be doing this! What if Kagome sees? There I go again thinking about her while I make out with her sister! I'm just disgusting…I should enjoy this…" thought Inuyasha. "Hey Kikyou, I need to… get to… class…"

"Skip it." moaned Kikyou as she began to lick his neck and he kiss her ear.

**--Meanwhile--**

_Sigh… I have archery next…I feel… so confused…and I don't even know why. Huh? Is that Inuyasha and… what the fuck! He's making out with Kikyou? Why the hell are they touching each other? …Why am I getting so worked up? I mean... I'm acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. I should… just leave them be. _

"Hey Kagome! Whatcha looking at? Hello? Kagome, are you all right?" asked Sango worryingly. Kagome didn't reply and just walked away. Sango glanced at the direction Kagome was looking and decided to see for herself what Kagome was looking at. "! That lying bastard! I have a crush on Kagome my ass! He's openly making out with Kikyou and right in front of Kagome, how can he say he likes her? I'm gonna crush you and see how you enjoy it! Grr… Argh this makes me so mad and so out of place to play basketball now! Damn…"

**--In Archery class—**

_Great! Now because of Inuyasha I can't concentrate on my shooting. My aiming is so bad today! Grr…_

"Kagome, are you feeling all right? Your mind seems to be in a whole other world. Maybe you should take a break today, I won't mind. But I especially don't want you feeling sick during the tournament in a few weeks! Get some rest and come back next week." Instructed the teacher.

"Thank you sensei." Bowed Kagome and left.

_I'm so glad to get out of archery today. Maybe all I really do need is some rest to forget about him... sigh…Oh god, don't tell me they're still at it. He even skipped class! Ugh… I can't watch anymore of this, I'm going home._

"Mmm…. Hmm? Is that who I think it is? Shadow girl, Kagome?" snickered Kikyou. "Looks like she's not feeling well, too bad for her."

"Kagome's leaving school early? Holy crap I missed half of the class period! I need to go Kikyou. It was fun while it lasted." Said Inuyasha as he deliberately pushed Kikyou off of his lap and ran off after Kagome.

"How can he just dump me on the ground like that and then run after my emo of a sister right after making out with me for forty-five minutes? Something's not right with Inuyasha and I plan to find out what." thought Kikyou.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome! Wait up! Hey! I said wait up! What's wrong are you-

"Stop!" screamed Kagome with tears in her eyes as she turned around. "Just stop it! Leave me alone! Please, just leave me alone…"

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what's wrong! Are you sick? Is something bothering you? Damn it Kagome tell me so I can help!" shouted Inuyasha.

"No…just get away from me! I don't want to talk to anyone right now! Go back to whatever you were doing and leave me out of everything! Just go! Please…just go!" screamed Kagome hysterically as she ran away from a stunned Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" sighed Inuyasha as he turned his back just as Kagome left the campus.

**--Outside of school—**

_**sniff**__…damn it Inuyasha, why are you such a dumb-ass and how can you make me cry when even a puppy getting run over by a truck doesn't make me cry. I'm tired of everything… I just want to… I just want to relieve of myself of the pain I have to endure all the time! __That's right Kagome…use it… use your blade…it's the moment you've been waiting for… after all of those practice cuts it's time to end it all… all you need to do is slice at the correct spot…_

"You probably shouldn't be doing that, if you want a better way to suicide, I suggest shooting yourself." Said a voice behind Kagome in a nearby bush.

"Who… oh, it's you …" mumbled Kagome. " Kaz, you caught me at a pretty bad time."

"Oh I'm overjoyed you remembered my name! My heart lifts to the sound of your sweet voice…" joked Kaz.

"Okay, now I know you're not taking what I'm about to do seriously." Exclaimed Kagome.

" No, no, no, Kit, you've got it all wrong. I really don't want you to kill yourself… I want you to keep on living." Replied Kaz.

"Why are you here anyway and how did you know which school I was from?" asked Kagome suspiciously. "I hope you're not stalking me."

"I know some pretty smart people, if you know what I mean. They tell me a lot of information if I want them to. Also, the great Kaz would never stalk a little Kit like you. Nah… you're too tough of a chick to stalk. If I did, you'd probably turn me inside out, roll me up like a ball and throw me in a bucket of trash." Replied Kaz.

"Actually, I'd dump you in a large garbage can and then call the garbage company to come pick you up." Grinned Kagome.

"Oh really? Then I'd just tell them to drop me off at your place." Replied Kaz.

"Why my house? Why not your own?" asked Kagome.

"Because I'll tell the driver that I have a very important date with a special girl, which I can't miss or I'll be dumped in the trash again." Smiled Kaz.

"Ha! You wish lover boy. Sorry to say you'll have to find your gal else where." Grinned Kagome.

"No. Only you. It has to be you." Said Kaz more seriously.

"Okay…cut it out… this conversation is getting a bit out of control…" exclaimed Kagome.

"I'm serious this time Kagome… I… I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm not as bad as you think I am. I really like you. And I think if we were to spend more time together as boyfriend and girlfriend, then we can learn more about each other and get closer to one another." Said Kaz seriously.

…_I don't know what to say… I'm…so confused… my heart feels as if it's about to burst open! _

"I…I…okay, fine. I'll be your girlfriend, but just to learn more about you…" spat Kagome nervously.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up in an hour, I have some unfinished business to attend to. I'm sorry to make you wait…" apologized Kaz.

"It's fine, I need some time alone to think anyway." Replied Kagome.

"Cool, I'll be back for you so you better not go on home without me. See you later. Oh by the way Kit, your cheeks have a little something on them." Waved Kaz.

_My cheeks?_

"What's on them?" asked Kagome.

"Oh you know, some dried tears that are now covered by your cute pink blush. Catch you later, literally." Winked Kaz as he ran off.

"I'm… blushing?"

**--Meanwhile after school—**

"Dude, I don't understand Kagome. She's so complicated!" sighed Inuyasha as he hung his head low.

"What do you mean? She doesn't seem complicated to me…" replied Miroku.

"She is. Okay, so do you remember when we found her during lunch and then brought her back? She was in her "normal mood". Well, half way through last period, I saw her heading home early and I tried to catch up to her. But when I finally got hold of her arm, she turned around and her face seemed so innocent and sad. She had tear's coming out of her eyes and when I offered to help, she began screaming like mad. I just don't understand what's wrong with her. I want to help her, but I'm afraid to at the same time." Explained Inuyasha.

"Hmm… it does sound rather strange and unusual…I'd probably let her have some alone time and then talk to her a few days later." Suggested Miroku.

"Yeah, you know I think I'll do that. Thanks man." Thanked Inuyasha as he stood up, picked up his backpack and left.

"So Kagome left early crying…" started Sango all of a sudden as she crawled out behind a bush.

"Yes, it would seem so." Replied Miroku. "I can't believe I just broke our friendship code rule number one, be honest with each other. Then again, I can't seem to think of a time when that rule wasn't broken."

"Why would Kagome be crying? Unless… it was… because…oh that damn bitch! I'm gonna get her one day. Ugh!" shouted Sango angrily.

"Who's the bitch you're talking about?" asked Miroku curiously.

"…I'm not telling you. You're not trustful. All you need to know is that I need to talk to Kagome pronto. If I don't, something bad is going to happen, I hope it hasn't happened already." Exclaimed Sango.

"Something bad? What's so bad that you need to leave right away?" asked Miroku.

"You should really stop asking so many questions. It's annoying. See-you." Sango left Miroku without so much as a small wave goodbye.

"Sigh… deep down I know she loves me." Sighed Miroku. "Okay enough sighing over her, I need to follow Sango and see what's the worst thing Kagome can do. I'll call Inuyasha to meet me."

**--Back to Kagome—**

_How could you allow a simple-minded boy interrupt you during the perfect moment? Of all the disturbing things in the world it had to be a boy. Don't tell me you're leaving me Kagome…you're not changing over to the light side are you? I sure hope not, if so you'll pay…__I'm not… I just want to see test "love" and see if it's true. __Foolish talk, why care about love when you have the shadows…they keep you company do they not? Think about it… you don't need love…and hopefully you don't want it. __…………I don't care if you'll make me pay… I don't want to listen to you talk in my head anymore! It's driving me crazy! I… I'm not going to cut myself anymore! __You're such a fool Kagome…such a silly fool… when that young boy breaks your heart again as your heart is now because of that Inuyasha, you'll come running back to the dark and will for me to take your soul…__ No…no…no! _

"Kagome! Drop that blade right now!" shouted Sango.

"Have you been sitting behind this bush thinking to yourself this whole time? What's wrong Kagome? Tell me what's wrong instead of cutting yourself…if you cut yourself, you'll only end up hurting yourself more, physically and emotionally…tell me. You can trust me Kagome…please, don't do this to yourself…please, I care about you." Pleaded Sango as tears began to form. "I know what you were trying to do so don't try to tell me otherwise! You were going to end it all and cut your blood veins! Kagome how could you even think about doing that? Just because you saw Inuyasha and Kikyou making out right? All because of that idiot Inuyasha!" shouted Sango begging on her knees.

_Sango…_

"You're right! I was trying to end it all… but you're wrong about the other thing. It wasn't because of-

"Stop lying already! I want to hear the truth! Now! You've told me to be quiet long enough Kagome! If I'm truly your best friend then you need to tell me what's the real reason. No lying or… or… or we're through being best friends!" threatened Sango.

"Okay, okay, okay… just calm down…calm down Sango you're overreacting…" started Kagome.

"I'm overreacting? You're damn right I am! I'm constantly always worrying about you! Don't you care at all? How can I be calm when you were just about to kill yourself?" yelled Sango at the top of her voice.

"…I…I can't tell you…I'm sorry…I just can't! Please try and understand! Please! I don't want our friendship to be over! I'm even saying the "Silent word" Please!" apologized Kagome.

"…I don't get it… I don't understand… why can't you tell me?" asked Sango softly.

"If I do…I'll pay for it…" started Kagome.

" No, Kagome… don't tell me it's that silly voice you say is supposedly in your head all the time…" sighed Sango.

"It is." Replied Kagome concisely.

"You need to stop Kagome. There's no voice in your head…I think being shadowed all these years has turned you to believe in things that aren't true." Assumed Sango.

"No! How can you say that? It's true…there is…a voice in my head…it's telling me to stop telling you everything, but I'm trying to ignore it…I swear I am." Replied Kagome.

"…How can I say that! How can you not? Just forget it… I'm tired, I'm going home." Replied Sango angrily and worked up.

_Sango…I'm…I'm sorry…_

**--Inuyasha and Miroku's POV—**

"What was it that you wanted me to see… hey isn't that Kagome and Sango over there? What are they doing and why are you eavesdropping on them?" asked Inuyasha. "You weren't hoping for something perverted to happen now would you?"

"Silly Inuyasha. Sango told me Kagome might do something bad if she didn't go and talk to Kagome soon. So I'm wondering what could be so bad that Sango had to rush on over to find Kagome." Explained Miroku.

"I see. So what's happened so far?"

"Well… apparently Kagome was going "end it all". She was going to suicide." Exclaimed Miroku. Inuyasha quickly stood up but Miroku pulled him down. "Sit down or they might see you!"

"Suicide? Suicide! Is she crazy? Why on Earth would she even think about suicide?" spat Inuyasha quietly.

"Shh… you're too loud. Kagome won't say…Sango is angrier than I've ever seen her, and there's something about a strange voice always in Kagome's head…"

"Oop, it's over. Now what do you say Inuyasha, let's go treat some ladies to a couple of shakes! Ladies here we come!" ginned Miroku happily as he began to walk back to the school. Inuyasha punched Miroku in the head. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"

"Kagome just tried to kill herself and you want to go have fun with chicks? You're disgusting."

"Sigh…you're right. I'm ashamed of myself. Happy? We'll go see if we can talk to Kagome and Sango…"

"What about your advice about giving Kagome a few days?"

"That was before I knew she was going to kill herself. Come on, we need to be there for her as friends." Stated Miroku as he got up.

"I think this is a bad idea… Let's wait a few days like you said…"

"Oh fine, be that way. We'll wait. Sigh, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you Inuyasha." Sighed Miroku.

"Likewise."

* * *

**AN: Okay folks, chapter six just ended. Sad huh? That Kagome tried to kill herself and what's with that weird and creepy voice in her head? Why doesn't Sango believe Kagome and is this girlfriend/boyfriend thing a new change for Kagome's heart? Is the connection between Inuyasha and Kikyou for real or is it all just for the pleasure? Read the upcoming chapter seven to find out and please remember to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
